Code Lyoko E 116: Xana’s Progeny
by James the Lesser
Summary: Xana wanted a baby, a host that is pure of wants or inhibitions.  Will he be able to get it?  Or will the group be able to deactivate the Tower in time?


**Code Lyoko Episode 116: Xana's Progeny **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-115 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

It is the first day of school. The Gang had been able to move in without any attacks happening. This is Yumi's last year at Kadic Academy meaning that the Gang had better find a way to beat Xana soon or they would lose a warrior. Odd and Ulrich are in science class when Sissi walks over to them. "Hello boys."

"Go away traitor." Odd makes a rude hand gesture.

"Oh you shouldn't talk to me like that he might hear." Sissi smiles at Odd. "And he shouldn't hear such negative things.

"Going to run to Xana? Go ahead we'll beat him again." Odd stares at Sissi hoping she'd go away.

"No, my baby." Sissi pats her stomach. Odd and Ulrich aren't sure they heard right.

"Baby? Who the hell would sleep with you?" Ulrich looks at Sissi's stomach, it was flat, she wasn't even showing yet, how would Sissi know she was pregnant?

"I would never do such a thing! King Xana wants a child so he gave me one to make for him. I am like Mary, a virgin, pure, giving birth to the son of a God." Odd pulls his arm back ready to punch her when Ulrich stops him.

"Odd, Mrs. Hertz just came in." Odd puts his hand down. "Sissi leave us alone we have class." Sissi walks away and Ulrich leans back in his chair to talk to Jeremie. "Sissi says she's pregnant, that Xana got her pregnant."

"What?" Jeremie almost falls out of his seat. "That's not possible, shouldn't be, I need to talk to Sanne." Jeremie raises his hand. "Ma'am I forgot my book can I go to my room and get it?"

"Jeremie this is not the way to start off the school year. But since your grades are so high I will let you go." Jeremie runs out of the room and calls Sanne on his phone.

"Sanne, Sissi gave us bad news, she says Xana impregnated her." Jeremie hears a strange noise. "Sanne? Are you ok?"

"Did I hear you right?" Sanne gets over her shock.

"Yes, Sissi said she's pregnant, by Xana."

"Really? Strange, if it's possible it could mean a lot of troubles for us in the future. A child who is already part Xana would be stronger host when he possessed it." Sanne turns to the control panel and starts looking for anything that might tell her how this was possible.

"Yeah but it will take years for it to be old enough right? And we have nine months before she even gives birth to it." Jeremie wasn't to worried, he and the others knew, they absolutely knew, they would beat Xana by then.

"Xana's progeny may be different then normal children. I will look around the files we have and see if I can find anything." She wasn't sure what to look for but if something was there she'd find it.

"Be careful, if Xana senses you're there he might attack you." Jeremie didn't even know Sanne was already there. Normally she'd be in Jim's room watching TV.

"I got some defense." Sanne had bought a stun gun like Yumi. They hang up and Jeremie goes back to class.

After morning classes they are eating lunch together. Yumi, being in a grade higher, just gets the news. "What? How, Xana's not even human and his host is, you know." Yumi didn't want to say dead. "Does this count as necrophilia?"

"Well Sissi told us she was still a virgin and was giving birth like Mary." Yumi pounds on the table.

"She is nothing like the Virgin Mary." Yumi had been going to church ever since the attack that made her father religious and considered this to be close to blaspheme.

"What do we do though? If she is we can do something to stop this. Get her to smoke so the baby is deformed or something." Odd says this jokingly.

"Punching her in the stomach sounds like a good deal to me." S.S. gets punched in the arm by Yumi. "What was that for?" S.S. wasn't being serious, yet. Sissi having Xana's child was a threat but that wouldn't be the way to deal with it.

"Even, even if it is the spawn of Xana it is still a human being. We can't kill it." Yumi and S.S. stare at each other.

"Well according to the Bible you don't get your soul until you take your first breath. The Breath of Life is what gave Adam his soul." S.S. knew her bible, she wasn't a Christian but she was tired of listening to evangelical Christians condemn her to hell so she read the bible to come back with things, like the Breath of Life.

"And now we know that isn't right! A baby thinks and bleeds even if it isn't born yet!"

"It isn't a baby until it is born. You will never read the obituary of someone who was never born because they were never born!" Now S.S. and Yumi start to yell at each other.

"So someone born by C-Section isn't alive either!? What about test tube babies?!" Odd sees people staring at the table.

"Calm down you two people are staring and I think Sissi heard you." Odd tries to get in between the two girls only to be shoved away.

"She wants to kill a baby!"

"You can't kill something that isn't alive! That's like killing a zombie or Dracula!" Sissi did hear them and walks over to the group.

"Such heated debate could it be over King Xana's child? The Prince of Lyoko won't have much longer to go." Sissi pats her stomach as she walks away. Odd looks at her noticing something strange.

"Hey, her stomach, it used to be flat, now it has a bulge." It might have a been a trick of the light but he was sure he saw what he saw.

"That's what happens when you get pregnant, you get fat. Why I make sure I never forget my…" Odd cuts S.S. off.

"No, earlier today she had a flat stomach now she's starting to show."

"It could be because it is Xana's child. Sanne said it might be different from a normal child." Jeremie gets his phone out and calls Sanne. "Hello?"

"Jeremie about time I've been trying to call you for the past hour! Xana activated a Tower."

"What? I don't have any messages and my phone never rang." Jeremie looks at his phone to make sure there was nothing wrong with it. "There's nothing wrong with my phone, it must have been Xana."

"Just hurry, this could be how he got his seed inside of Sissi to make that monster." Sanne, after looking the data over, was sure a child of Xana could be nothing but a monster. Sanne and Jeremie hang up.

"Sanne says there is an activated Tower. It could be what we need to do to stop Sissi from having the child of Xana."

"I won't do it." Yumi stands up from the table. "I won't help you kill a baby, even, even if it's Sissi's and Xana's." Yumi walks away from the table.

"Well that's just great we have to go to Lyoko without her again. Why did she come back from vacation again?" S.S. stands up and leaves the table headed for the nearest sewer entrance to head for the Factory. The others clean the table and head after her while Jeremie calls Jim and Samantha.

Sanne is waiting for the others at the Factory when they arrive. "Where's Yumi?"

"She's not coming." Sanne gets on the elevator so Ulrich can push the button to send them down.

"Why not?" Sanne figured the Tower was activated to do with Sissi and her baby not attacking Yumi.

"She considers a mass of cells no bigger then a dot a baby." S.S. chuckles. "I swear you guys are liberal and advanced in almost every area but this."

"Just because Yumi believes that it's wrong to kill a baby doesn't mean you can make fun of her." Ulrich turns to Odd. "Keep her in line Odd or I'll defend Yumi since she isn't here."

"To scared to hit me? I've been fighting Xana beside you but you don't consider me equal huh? I'm good to have around to fight Xana but I'm still what, just a girl?" S.S. laughs now. "Come on Ulrich you know why guys are afraid to fight girls, if they lose they are humiliated because people have some notion that we are frail and need to be protected. But let me straighten you out a woman is just as good as a man and can do and handle the same thing. Why do you think America has female soldiers? Not to keep the men company but to fight!" S.S. starts to laugh. "Come on Ulrich, do it, I'll have you down crying in a second."

"S.S. I think you've made your point." Odd is trying to keep things from getting escalated. "We have something a little more important to deal with."

"Protecting Ulrich, how cute." S.S. turns her back on Odd. "Let's get to Lyoko and end this." The elevator doors open and they get off.

"Ok, Sanne goes last incase of troubles." Ulrich, Odd, and Jim step in the Scanners. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Jim, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." Once they are sent Sanne, S.S., and Samantha are sent. "Transfer Sanne, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Samantha, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Samantha, Virtualization." They land next to the others in the Forest Sector.

"Where to Jeremie?" S.S. gets on the Overwing with Sanne avoiding Odd and Ulrich.

"Just go south and avoid the monsters and Digital Sea." There is nothing Jeremie can do now as his friends head for the Tower. "Sissi probably won't attack you this time."

Sissi is in her room trying not to scream. Xana had activated the Tower to increase the growth of the child inside of her without worrying what it would do to her. "King Xana please, it hurts, I want it but not like this." She struggles with the pain as her stomach grows.

"Well, like Jeremie said at least Sissi will be to busy to fight so we only have to deal with monsters." Samantha is riding the Overboard with Odd.

"Yeah, just the monsters." Odd looks around making sure they weren't going to be blindsided by a group of Hornets or a Dragon. "The monsters can be just as dangerous."

"Guys you should be there soon. Wait, be careful monsters just appeared." The group sees the Tower just in time to also see the Tower be covered with Creepers. They crawl around the Tower making it impossible for Sanne to get in.

"Watch this, Sanne get off." Sanne does and S.S. takes the Overwing up above the Tower. "So Odd, if I'm so defenseless and helpless how could I do this!" She jumps off the Overwing and gets her power pole out. She lands on top of the Tower and attacks the Creepers there. She knocks them off, hits them in the Eye destroying them, she proves she can handle herself.

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd fires exploding arrows to try and knock Creepers off of the Tower. "Samantha, get down and protect Sanne since S.S. left her unguarded." Samantha nods and jumps off landing near Sanne.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs up the Tower striking Creepers as he runs destroying them. Lasers fly through the air as the Creepers open fire.

"Stay behind me!" Samantha is blocking lasers with her daggers. "Damn there are a lot of these guys." The sky is filled with lasers as the Creepers fire again.

"Sonic Boom!" Jim claps his hands causing a ring of energy come out destroying several Creepers. "Jeremie we can't destroy them all."

"I can't do anything." He was of no help once the group got to Lyoko. Unless one of them was falling into the Digital Sea for him to materialize, or to send vehicles and watch out for monsters on the screen. His strength was with the computer not being inside of it.

"Yumi would be helpful." Jim is hit with several lasers but his body is able to shrug them off. He does another Sonic Boom destroying more Creepers.

Yumi is outside of Sissi's room. Sissi was the enemy but her baby wasn't, yet. For all the group knew it could be a normal child. Yumi hears Sissi crying out in pain and goes into Sissi's room without knocking. "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm sorry but, the others, they want to kill your baby." Yumi sees Sissi on her back as her stomach grows more. "I wouldn't help them but it doesn't mean I want you to have this baby." Yumi walks over to Sissi. "Do you need anything?"

"_Die_!" Sissi changes into Xana Sissi. "_Get away from me Yumi you're here to hurt the Prince!_" Sissi swings at Yumi but misses. Her pain throws her aim off.

"I am not I want to help you, your baby." Yumi is torn inside by being stuck between Sissi being the enemy and the baby. It could be innocent, it was innocent. It hadn't done anything against the group yet they were determined to deactivate the Tower. "Sissi, please, what is going on?"

"_Xana wants a new host, one that isn't focused on you, so he is making a new one. This host will already have a part of him in it so when he joins it he will have the power to destroy Lyoko and you. He will be so powerful he will take over the world even if you are still alive!"_ Sissi is racked with pain as her stomach grows again.

"I got it, watch this." Ulrich was at the top of the Tower with S.S. "Triplicate!" He splits apart. "Triplicate!" He splits apart again. "Sanne get ready I'll clear the road for you." The five Ulrich clones stand at the edge of the Tower. "Super Sprint!" All five run down the Tower destroying Creepers as they plow through them. Odd helps out by blasting the Creepers in Ulrich's path with exploding arrows.

"Go Sanne!" Samantha throws a dagger at a Creeper clearing the path for Sanne. Sanne runs for the Tower as the groups of Ulrich's make it to the bottom of the Tower. They continue fighting Creepers being hit by lasers leaving only the original left. Sanne gets inside the Tower with a dozen lasers hitting the Tower behind her. "That was close." Samantha throws daggers and makes more waiting for the Tower to be deactivated.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her. "As far as we know Sissi only told us about the baby. Jeremie bring us back." Jeremie does.

"Sissi, no, don't die." Sissi had stopped moving and this concerns Yumi. "They did it, they deactivated the Tower, murderers."

"_No, they just stopped the growing process."_ Sissi blasts Yumi with a bolt of energy. "_Run little girl and say goodbye to Ulrich."_ Yumi scrambles out of the room as Sissi floats after her. Yumi runs out of the dorm building. "_I have a great way of getting rid of at least one of you."_ Sissi changes back to her normal self. "Oh whatever will daddy say when he finds out I was taken advantage of?" She laughs as she walks to her father's office.

"Ulrich, bad news." Jim knocks on Ulrich's dorm room door. "Mr. Delmas has sent me to get you."

"What happened?" Ulrich puts his homework down.

"Sissi is still pregnant. She says you're the father and that you took advantage of her. Mr. Delmas is going to expel you."

"But, that's, he can't. I'm not the dad Xana is." Ulrich gets up and walks over to Jim. "Thanks for the heads up. I think I know how to get out of this."

"Ulrich he's going to expel you but if he believes Sissi the police might get involved." Jim and Ulrich start walking to Mr. Delmas's office.

"But I know I'm not the father. If he expels me I'll sue and win. When the bastard is born they'll do a DNA test and prove it isn't mine. With the money I already have this will just be icing."

"Money? Ulrich I know your father and he doesn't make that much."

"No, I have another source. I'll tell you later." They get to Mr. Delmas's office. Jim opens the door and leads Ulrich in.

"Sir he was in his room doing homework." Jim closes the door which acts as a sign to Mr. Delmas to go off.

"Ulrich I can't believe you would do this to my daughter! Not only am I having you expelled I'll have the police arrest you for this!" Mr. Delmas continues to rant for about ten minutes until Ulrich laughs. "What do you think is funny about rape!? She shouldn't have been drinking at a party but that gives you no right…" Ulrich cuts him off.

"I'm sorry but this is funny. Me, with that?" Ulrich points to a picture of Sissi on Mr. Delmas's desk. "I have Yumi if I wanted to do that and I haven't, I'm a virgin. I don't know who knocked up Sissi but it sure as hell wasn't me." Ulrich is calm, having fun, he knows he's not the father. "Go ahead, do a DNA test, although we might not have to if the baby comes out black or something."

"I doubt my daughter would lie about such a thing! These accusations are criminal, if you…" Ulrich bursts out laughing.

"Go ahead and expel me I'll sue and win. I won't need to go to school with the millions I win in a lawsuit. I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing at you this is Sissi's fault." Ulrich tries to gain his composure. "Mr. Delmas you're a good principal but when it comes to Sissi you need work. If you want to expel me go ahead but call your lawyers afterwards. I don't want that to happen but I'm not letting Sissi get away with this. I mean, come on I saw her earlier today and her stomach was flat as a pancake how can she be pregnant?"

"I, she said she was using movie makeup and latex to cover it up. Look, Ulrich, I don't like your tone and how disrespectful you are being to me. I…" Ulrich interrupts him again.

"I'm not talking to my principal I'm talking to a father who was lied to by his daughter. I don't have to respect you and I won't respect you. Sissi is doing this to get back at me for being with Yumi. How do we even know she's pregnant? She could be using the same movie makeup and latex to make herself look pregnant. I…" Now Ulrich is interrupted but not by Mr. Delmas.

"_No!"_ Sissi, in Xana form, moves through the floor and floats in front of Ulrich. "_You're supposed to be scared, worried, not laughing!"_

"Elisabeth dear what's wrong?" Mr. Delmas can't believe this is happening.

"_Shut up old man you are supposed to expel him not listen to him!"_ Sissi blasts Mr. Delmas with an energy blast. "_Look at what you made me do! Do you want my baby to grow up without a grandfather? No matter, King Xana can make a polymorphic clone."_

"Yeah, with a Tower, which we would deactivate." Ulrich is scared of what Sissi might do to Mr. Delmas but tries not to show it. "Look at you you're fat!" Ulrich laughs. "Isn't this your worst nightmare? And even worse he wanted Yumi but she wouldn't join him so he chose you. How does it feel to be second to Yumi again?"

"_Shut up!"_ Sissi charges her hand and strikes Ulrich with an energy bolt. "_Get out of here!"_ Jim grabs Ulrich and pulls him up. "_I'll make him think this was a dream or something."_ Sissi turns her back on Ulrich and Jim while floating over to Mr. Delmas.

"Ok, we'll go." Jim and Ulrich leave Mr. Delmas's office. "Ulrich that was, was, amazing. I mean, the way you acted, how could you?"

"Jim I knew it wasn't mine so I had nothing to worry about. Besides if Mr. Delmas did decide to expel me on the first day of school I'd just have Jeremie do a return to the past so I could kill Sissi." Ulrich walks away from a stunned Jim. Had he heard Ulrich right? Jim was starting to get tired of fighting Xana but he didn't think like that. Would Ulrich break and do something rash? Jim worries as he heads to the Hermitage to stay on the couch. They couldn't leave Sanne alone in the Hermitage with Xana out there and Samantha was back in school, he was the only one who could stay at the Hermitage with Sanne.

Sissi is standing over the body of her father as the paramedics arrive. "I don't know what happened! I came to see my daddy and he was laying on the floor and I, I called for you." Sissi cries. "Is he going to be ok?"

"I'm sorry dear but it appears your father had a heart attack." There was nothing the paramedics could do.

"No, daddy…" Sissi continues her greatest performance as she sits on the floor crying. "Not my daddy, daddy…" She continues to cry wondering what King Xana would do now. If she got sent to America where her mother was Xana would lose his knight.

**A/N** **Oooo, Sissi still has the baby inside of her, what will happen when it is born? Will Xana increase the rate of growth again so he can posses it? What's going on with Ulrich? Or Yumi? And S.S., and Odd, and all of them? Is the strain of fighting getting to them or is it something worse?**


End file.
